Pieces Of The Puzzle
by TWISTed-angel033
Summary: AU - Jesse is Kidnapped, and torured by Giese Trapper and after a year is rescued and taken to jail. While there he meets Prince Jaden, will he slowly puts the pieces of Jesse's fractured mind back together or will Giese keep his pet?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The rain was heavy as a young teenager with teal hair and bright green eyes ran through the streets to get home. Although the boy lived at home his parents had long since departed from this world, they had been in an accident on their way to see him in a school production. The boy had been in rehearsal when he was given the news and for a year he had been withdrawn from the world, but especially from his grandfather and his little sister as he didn't want to have to go through the same pain again.

Eventually the boy's grandfather had convinced the boy to go out again and although he realised that his parents were dead, he would have to live on. He had returned to the normalcy of life again, like it was before his parents died. He had gone back to school and resumed all of his classes and after school activities and then he would go home and complete the household chores that had been arranged for him, before going to bed.

When the boy came to a familiar fork in the road, he came to a halt. He had to decide which route to take for him to get home. If he chose to go through the streets, he would yelled at for missing his curfew but he knew the streets was the safer option but on the other hand, he could take the park which would allow him to arrive home in time. The only problem was that the park was a dangerous place to be this time of night and the boy had been warned not to enter the park at night because of the dangers it held.

Deciding that he would take the chance, the boy set off through the park, unaware that there were a lingering pair of eyes watching his every movement. As the boy made his way through the park, he decided that it would be safer to run until he was at a safer and lighter place in the park, so that people would be able to see him should something happen.

The boy didn't see a man deliberately walk into him until it was too late, they both crashed to the ground in a wet crumpled heap.

"Sorry about that, I didn't look where I was going so I didn't see ya there." Apologised the boy, his southern accent heavy in words.

"No need to be sorry, nothing's broken." Replied the man getting up and holding a hand out for the boy to help him up, to which the boy gratefully took.

The boy looked at the man who helped him up, he looked to be about thirty years old with a red goatee and hair, his clothes were that of a hunter's, so the boy guessed he might be with the rangers or something similar, the boy felt that he had seen this man before but he couldn't place where he had seen him from.

"Thanks, well I'd better be going." Said the boy, he tried to pull his hand out of the other's hand but it was gripped tighter.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked the man pulling the boy closer so that he could wrap his other arm around the boy's waist, which stopped the boy from leaving.

"Away from here, now let me go!" snarled the boy trying to struggle out of the man's grip.

The man smirked before leaning into the boy's ear, "Not a chance, you belong to me now boy." This caused the boy to struggle even harder, he tried to scream but the hand gripping his instantly went to the boy's mouth, muffling his scream for help. The hand around his waist quickly let go but was back seconds later only this time it held a cloth in it, the man placed the cloth over the boy's nose so that the only thing he could breathe was the chemical.

The boy's struggles lessened and then finally stopped, the man grabbed the boy and placed him on the ground. The man reached into his pockets, pulling out duck tape. The man quickly tied the boy up, making sure that he covered the boy's eyes and mouth, should he wake too soon, it would be trouble for him.

The man picked up the boy and moved towards the car park, there was a burgundy coloured van there, the man opened the back, he placed the boy in. The man rooted through the boy's pockets until he found something to ID the boy.

"Jesse Anderson, huh? Well Jesse it looks like we are gonna have some fun."

X.X.X.X.X.

When Jesse awoke he realised there were a few things wrong, one he was in an unfamiliar room with no light so he could barely make out the scarce furniture that littered the room. Another thing was that he was tied to the bed with tape over his mouth and ankles. The final thing that he noticed was that although he was alone in the room he was in, he was not alone in the building as he could hear talking from the door opposite him.

Thinking that maybe whoever had kidnapped him had someone over that could help, Jesse began shouting muffled calls for help.

X.X.X.X.X.

As soon as he had placed Jesse into the back of his van, the red head drove the run down rusted coloured van to his derelict apartment, driving into the garage and quickly closing doors before anyone passing by saw him.

There was a generator just behind the van near the door to his apartment, after revving the cord a few times it roared to life bringing light to the garage. When he got back to the van, he placed a few things he needed into a backpack and slung it over his shoulder before carefully picking up the young boy who was still sleeping in the back of the van.

The room he placed Jesse in was bare apart from a chest of draws with a mirror attached, a double bed with side tables on both sides and finally a door that led to the en suite bathroom. Carefully he put the boy on the bed, with a gentleness that people would have to see to believe, he untied the boy's hands only to replace the tape with handcuffs that he had brought from the van.

Once he had Jesse secured to the headboard, he cut the tape that was around the eyes allowing Jesse to see when he woke up. Taking his leave from the room, he went to the sofa to watch some TV.

A news report came to life when the TV was turned on, it was a warning of a serial rapist killer who had been reported in the city and how he had yet to be caught. There was a hotline in case anyone saw him around and there was also a picture.

After a couple of hours, muffled shouts could be heard from the other room, deciding it was time to keep his guest company, he made his way to the bedroom.

X.X.X.X.X.

Jesse finally stopped when he heard the door opening, he hope that it was someone who could save him but he was disappointed when he saw that it was the man that had kidnapped him.

Behind the man, Jesse could see the TV that the man had been watching before coming into the room. It was then that Jesse had remembered where he had seen him; it had been a news report about the serial rapist. Jesse tried to wrack his brain on his name, he knew it was something Trapper but that was all he could remember at the moment.

"Awake at last I see, took you long enough. Well at least things will be more interesting now…well they will be more interesting for me anyway." Trappers moved to the chest of draws were, so that he could get things out of his bag and then have some fun with the boy.

After rummaging around for a few seconds he pulled out a wicked looking combat knife, slowly with the knife in his hand, he moved over to Jesse who began struggling to get away.

"Quit struggling, I won't hurt you much, if you don't hurt me." Jesse stopped struggling after he heard the threat. "Promise not to make too much noise and I'll remove the tape." Jesse merely nodded; there wasn't much he could do anyway. What with him being tied up and the threat of Trapper stabbing him he knew when to behave.

Trapper roughly removed the tape from Jesse's mouth, he noticed that the boy had only grunted as the tape came off but had remained quiet like he was told to.

"Do you know who I am boy?"

Jesse merely nodded, he wasn't going to give this man the satisfaction of knowing he was too afraid to speak. The man smiled at Jesse's conformational nod, that was good it meant that he didn't need to go through all the trouble of introducing himself to the boy.

"What are you gonna do with me?"

"You know who I am, what do you think I'm gonna do." It wasn't a question and Jesse knew it, but he needed to know.

"I won't let you, you think I'm just going to let you rape and then kill me? I will fight you and I will escape."

"Oh no my dear Jesse, I'm not going to kill you but you will remain here with me forever." Jesse looked at the man in confusion for a number of things, one, how the man knew his name and two, why the man had said he wasn't going to kill him.

Trapper seeing Jesse's confusion decided to enlighten him as to both the things that were plaguing his mind.

"I took your wallet while you were still asleep and the reason I won't kill you is because you are exactly like my old lover, you see I have had this ability since I was young to see the aura of people and your aura is exactly like my old lovers, with a little bit of moulding you will make the perfect lover for me."

"Do you think I care if you have an ability or not, you are nothing but a kidnapper and a rapist and I will never be what you want…never!" Jesse spat, he had never been so angry in his life but this man had gotten under his skin in a matter of minutes. Trapper frowned at Jesse's words he had hoped the threat of pain would make the boy complacent but it had done the opposite but it seemed Jesse wasn't finished in his rant. "You...You're a lunatic, I mean killing people is one thing but when you talk about me, you talk about me as if I'm a pet, you can't keep me here...I won't be some sort of toy for your sick pleasure and I will fight you...so you might as well kill me!"

Jesse realized that he might have said too much when he thought about it, he didn't want to die but anything was better than being trapped by the man in front of him, even death.

"So you're going to fight me, eh? Well that's fine, I like it when my prey plays rough. It makes things more enjoyable. But you need to remember one thing my Little Gem, I'm not the one who will get hurt if you fight me. "

Trapper took Jesse's moment of surprise and turned it against him by pressing his lips onto Jesse's. Jesse kept his closed as tight as he could making sure that the man before him couldn't do anything more, all the while trying to get as far away from the man as possible. Trapper bit the boy's lip as hard as he could causing him to gasp in pain but it also allowed Trapper to deepen the kiss.

Jesse could deal with this man's tongue in his mouth, he wanted to throw up but the man wouldn't let go no matter how much he tried to struggle, so instead he did what Trapper had done to him a few moments ago, he bit down on the tongue as hard as possible. Trapper recoiled quickly from the pain, using one hand he tried to stop the bleeding but used his other hand to slap Jesse across the face.

"Don't you ever do that again! Because the next time will be much worse than a slap to the face." Roared Trapper as he moved away from the bed, he looked at the damage to his tongue in the mirror but was relieved when he saw that the damage was minimal. Taking out the roll of tape from the bag, moved back to Jesse while tearing a piece off at the same time.

"Don't you dar-" Jesse never finished his sentence as Trapper had placed the tape over his mouth making sure that Jesse wouldn't be able to remove it while he wasn't there.

"I'm going to take a shower and when I come back we gonna have a lot of fun together." Smiling Trapper made his way into the bathroom but not before glancing one last time at the young boy that lay on his bed.

Jesse tried to scream as loud as he could but nothing worked especially because of the tape. _This can't be happening, what did I do that was so wrong to deserve this? _Jesse continued to struggle against the handcuffs hoping that either they would break or the bed would break but neither gave meaning that he was trapped and with no one to rescue him no less, no one knew where he was, hell he didn't know where he was, Jesse slowly felt despair seep into his thoughts but that didn't stop him from struggling all the same.

"I made the bed myself; there is no way that it's going to break." Jesse jerked in the direction of the bathroom, there was trapper in nothing but a towel that covered his waist leaning against the door. Trapper moved from the bathroom to the bed where Jesse lay, leaning over to the side table and pulling open the draw to pull out another knife, this one just an ordinary but sharp kitchen knife.

Trapper slashed the buttons from Jesse's pants but at the same time being careful not to slash Jesse himself, when the pants were loose Trapper pulled them down to Jesse's still tied ankles.

A smirk made its way to Trapper's face as saw that Jesse had little gems on his underwear, but didn't stop him from cutting Jesse's underwear to bits. Jesse paled as Trapper removed the towel from himself.

The next few hours were filled with pained muffled moans from Jesse while moans of pleasure came from Trapper.

After Trapper was finished he leaned over Jesse, who had been crying the entire time. Trapper placed a gentle kiss on Jesse's lips even though the tape got in the way he didn't mind, he had made the boy his own and that was just how he wanted things to be.

"Don't worry in time you will come to enjoy my presence and even if you don't well then it'll still be fun." With that he took his leave from the room, which allowed Jesse some time to himself.

When Jesse was sure that Trapper wasn't coming back he curled up as best as he could, trying to calm himself and reassure himself that someone would find him soon but even with those thoughts one made him shudder, what if he never saw his family again?

X.X.X.X.X.

**Hi guys, like I said I'm re-writing this story because I think I did a horrible job the first time and I wanted to make it better and I hope I have.**

**I'm also gonna re-write most of my stories to make them better or at least try.**

**So anyway, what did you think better or worse than before?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Italic = thinking**_

**Chapter 2: One Year Later and The Rescue?**

Jesse Sat at the end of the bed with his now dull eyes waiting for the time that Giese would come back, ever since he had given in to Giese those many months ago Giese had treated him better gave him better food and even let him out some time but only under Giese's strict supervision. Giese would go out for a few hours on end and come back, if he was in a good mood he wouldn't touch Jesse unless he wanted to badly, but if he was in a bad mood he would pin Jesse to the bed and would do whatever took his fancy to him no matter how much Jesse protested and fought.

Now he was waiting for him to come back because he was bored and stuck in the bedroom with nothing to do. Giese would never let him out of the room when he was out as he thought that Jesse would leave him, but Jesse never would not now anyway. When Giese had first taken Jesse, he would dream for freedom and try to escape at any chance and then everything changed when Giese had made an ultimatum that Jesse couldn't refuse in his current state.

Jesse smiled and walked to the door as he heard the door to the apartment open and close but his emotions quickly turned to anger as he noticed that there was more than one person and they were trashing the place..._What are they doing in Giese's home?_ Quickly as he could he went to the desk and retrieved the knife that Giese always left for him in case something like this happened and then crept behind the door waiting for one of the intruders to try to come in. The door handle was shook and voices could be heard.

"This doors locked...should we open it Inspector Truesdale?" asked a female voice

"Yes. Quick as you can." came the voice of Inspector Zane Truesdale of the Domino City Police Department.

There was light clicking and then the door swung open and it was then that Jesse grabbed the person nearest the door, it was a girl with blonde hair. He pressed the knife to her throat.

"Stay where you are or I kill her!" Jesse shouted pressing the knife closer to the girl's neck, enough to draw blood.

Inspector Truesdale looked at Jesse and then to his hostage and just shrugged "Do whatever you like...it'll be you who's going to jail for murder." Jesse looked from the girl he was holding to Inspector Truesdale.

"I mean it I will kill her...just tell me where Giese is and we'll go away and you'll never see us again!" cried Jesse as he backed more into the room with his hostage.

"Trapper never told you did he?...he continued to kill young boys even after you made that deal with him." explained Inspector Truesdale in his usual monotone voice.

"I don't care...I love him and he can keep killing people for all I care as long as he stays with me!" screamed Jesse. At that point Inspector Truesdale gave a nod to Jesse's hostage, who in turn managed to elbow Jesse in the ribs which made him breathless and also allowed his hostage to get away. Once the hostage was out of danger the rest of the force piled in on the young bluenette and cuffed and took him out of the room, all the while he was kicking and screaming.

The blonde women looked at her neck in the mirror on the desk, blood was trickling down her neck and onto her shoulders where it was being absorbed by the fabric of her uniform.

"Alexis you alright?" asked Zane concerned for his second in command, he examined her neck and looked at the wound the young bluenette had caused her. "He really did a number on you didn't he? He should go down for a long time after this!" anger started to boil as Zane finished putting a plaster on her neck where the cut was.

"Zane, don't be too hard on the boy. Don't forget he used to be just like every other boy...before this. It will take a while but I think that he might recover from this." Alexis tried to reason with Zane. She didn't blame Jesse, she thought that although he was out of his mind right now and it was all Giese Trapper's fault.

Zane calmed down as he heard the soothing voice of Alexis trying to reason that Jesse was the victim in all of this. It still didn't make things right the fact that Jesse had assaulted an officer of the law and that he had her hostage would just add to the fact that he would have to go to jail or a psychiatric facility. The king would not be happy about that, he didn't like to judge where a person would go because it meant that his son had to watch his father send someone the same age as him to a place and Alexis was right it wasn't his fault, he had just had a really bad year, one that had fractured his mind. Still he was safe now.

As Alexis and Zane got into the parking lot of the apartment complex, unbeknownst to them they were being watched. By the same man that had fractured Jesse's mind.

"Soon my little gem...you will be mine again!" and with that Giese Trapper walking from his home.


	3. Chapter 3

_Italic = thinking_

**I would like to thank my friends (Squiggle and Argos), Dirigo and KellyQ for all the help that they have given me and just for the record and no offence to anyone but I am screwing a bit with the rules of Japanese culture (I think). Again no offence but that's just the way my story is, Oh and I don't own anything to do with Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Finally if anyone has any ideas for the story they are welcome to share them and I will try to fit them into the story somehow.**

**Chapter 3: Conversations of The Cell Mates**

As Jesse sat in the cell, he contemplated how he was going to get out and get back to Giese. He needed Giese and Giese needed him, he went over to the cell door and started to shake the bars looking for a week spot.

"you'll never break out of here, the only time people get out of here is when they are sentenced or if they're killed in here which almost always happens!" explained the man in the cell to the right of Jesse. "What're ya in here for anyway?" Jesse looked to his right the man in the cell was a coloured man with black hair, when Jesse didn't respond the man went back to lying down on the bunk of his cell. "Name's Axel Brody by the way."

Jesse went to the cell edge of his cell next to Axel's, "My name's Jesse and I don't wanna say why I'm in here...what are you in here for anyway?" Jesse was intrigued about this stranger, something in his guts told him that he could trust him enough to a point.

"Wrongly accused...wrong place at the wrong time. But nobody in this stinking hole believes me!" Axel said bitterly

"For what it's worth I believe you, you seem to be a decent person, but hey I've only known you for a few minutes so I wouldn't know of that was true." Jesse said with a genuine smile since coming to this place. Knowing there was not much more to say Jesse went to his bunk and sat down, he stared at the ceiling until he fell asleep.

Jaden watched the conversation between Axel and the new person who called himself Jesse, at first he just didn't care he would be out of here soon but as the brief conversation continued he liked the sound Jesse.

When Jesse was headed for the bunk Jaden stole a quick look at the boy to the left of him, the boy was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen his lovely blue hair and his eyes reminded him of the sea that he looked at from the window of his room. All in all Jesse was a sight to behold, but Jaden couldn't get attached to this guy for three reasons: (1) This guy was probably going to be condemned to a harder life. (2) He was engaged to another person and (3) his father would never agree to it.

After a while it sounded like Jesse had fallen asleep, Jaden decided to talk to Axel to see if he knew anything about mysterious blue haired felon. After all if anyone came to this place, Axel would know about who they were and why they were here. Jaden walked to the edge of the cell where he could see Axel better and started talking to him.

"Soooo...Jesse, what do you know about him, Axel?" asked Jaden hoping to get more information about him

"From what the guards have said to me about him, he was kidnapped by that guy Giese Trapper and eventually after months of torture, the guy finally made the kid snap and when they found him, he took some cop chick hostage." Jaden looked at the bluenette. _How could that man do something like that to someone so beautiful._ Jaden shook his head, he couldn't think things like that, no. Although he had no idea what the person he was betrothed to was like, he would marry them; if only to make his family happy.

"Alexis...is she alright I mean did he hurt her!?" knowing as soon as he had said Alexis' name he had put himself into trouble, as far as Axel was concerned Jaden was in here for minor violations of theft and that was why he had been put in the cells every now and again, now Axel was going to find out the truth about him.

"How do you know the name? You some kind of plant sent in here to find out information on us all...come to think of it I've never seen you in the yard at all or at meal times. Who are you...I bet Jaden really isn't your name is it?" Axel sounded more frightening than he had when Jaden's father had put him in Jail the first time. Jaden tried to think of something to get him out of trouble but he decided that Axel deserved the truth for the amount of times that he had helped Jaden when more threatening people had been in the cell and used colourful words to talk about what they were going to do to him.

"Alright...First off my name really is Jaden and second I am Prince Jaden of Domino City (A/N: yes I know its the city with yugi and friends and that is where they duel but go with it its alternate for crying out loud so somethings will be different but others will stay the same.) and my father locks me in these cells to teach me a lesson that I don't seemed to be getting according to my sister Yubel. (A/N: Alternate universe...My rules for this)

"What are you doing that is so wrong that you have to be put in this pit?" asked Axel now curious as to whether he should trust what Jaden was saying

"I think that people in this city deserve a fair trial instead of being locked away and then have a trial rigged so that whatever the punishment whether guilty or not should be locked away. Those are my beliefs but my family don't agree with me and then me and my brother Haou get into fights" Jaden took a breath before continuing what he was saying. "My father doesn't even bother to see why me and my brother are fighting anymore, he just locks me down here for a day and then lets me out!"

"That's awful...is that what is expected of my trial?" piped up a new voice, Jesse's voice to be exact. Jaden looked to Jesse, he was still lying on the bunk of his bed but his eyes were staring straight at Jaden as if all this was his fault.

"Probably...but I won't let that happen, it's not your fault what happened to you and if I can help it I am going to get it so you can stay in the castle with me." said Jaden watching Jesse with soft eyes, he slowly started to regret what he had said because as soon as he said it Jesse lips went into a frown. "what's wrong...did I say something wrong?" asked Jaden genuine concern in his voice.

"Why would you wanna help me...I mean Giese always said that I was worthless but he loved me and I love him and that is all that matters. If I get condemned to jail I will escape and I will find Giese and I will be with him and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" shouted Jesse.

"You are not worthless, don't let anyone tell you otherwise because it's not true!" Jaden went to the door of his cell and shouted at the top of his lungs for the guards. The guards came running quickly to the young prince and eyed Jesse suspiciously to see if he had done anything to Jaden.

"Yes, can we help you?" they asked as if they didn't recognise him, but Jaden didn't have time to play games with these people. Jaden whispered something incomprehensible to anyone except the guard that he was talking to, when Jaden was finished; the guard that had listened to Jaden rushed out of the jail and away, the other guards went back to their posts or continued to patrol the jail. Jesse and Axel stared at Jaden and were about to respond when the door opened again and the spitting image of Jaden walked into the room with a smug smile on his face, he walked up to Jaden's cell.

"Well brother are you ready to apologise to me for what you said?" Jaden didn't respond to this his face fell into a frown as he looked at his twin brother.

"You know full well that I won't apologise for anything that I do because I believe that is the right thing to do...anyway where is father, I asked for him specifically!"

"Father is unavailable, so what is it you want?" asked Haou getting impatient, Jaden just looked at Haou and then went back to his bunk he wasn't going to talk to Haou about this he was going to talk to his father directly

"As I told the guard that probably got you, I want to speak to father and nobody else so he either comes here or I'm not saying!" proclaimed Jaden stubbornly. With that Haou stalked out of the jail with a scowl on his face.

Jaden lay down on the bunk preparing to go to sleep when the jail door opened again, expecting it to be his father Jaden rose from the bunk and stood there waiting for him to appear, Jaden heard a scuffle and ran to the door of the cell to see what was happening. What he saw shocked him, in the prison was Domino City's most wanted man. It was Giese Trapper.

**Ooooh What will happen next. Sorry but the next chapter might not be a while cos my teacher wants us to sit a mock exam to see how well we'd do and I have to revise, BUT that is not definite so don't quote me on that.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Flashback = Bold Italic**_

Chapter 4: Botched Escape

Jaden glared at Giese as he walked past his cell to that of Jesse's.  
Emerald green eyes sparkled with hope as Jesse shot off his bunk and to the  
door of the cell. Giese used the keys he had taken off the unconscious guard  
and opened Jesse's cell.

The bluenette ran into Giese's arms. "I'm so sorry! I tried to fight  
back, but they forced me out of the apartment - I would never intentionally  
leave you!" cried Jesse.

Giese smiled. He was happy to see Jesse was still on his side, and that was  
how he intended to have it. "I know. When I got to the apartment just a bit  
after they brought you out. It wasn't your fault…you are weak, and you  
couldn't stop them."

Jaden felt his stomach twist. "That's not true, Jesse! You are a strong  
person. I mean, you were able to live a year with this man who gave you  
nothing but pain! Don't you want freedom? Don't you want to be your old self  
again?" the prince pleaded, hoping against all odds that his words reach  
Jesse's shattered soul. "I was there when your grandfather Emerald and your  
little sister Ruby! They were making appeals to my father to find you. You  
need to stay here! That way you can get your name cleared!" Jaden kept on  
pleading. "Please, Jesse ... don't go with his man ..."

Jesse stared at the prince with confusion written all over his face. Giese  
eyed Jaden and narrowed his eyes as he held Jesse so that the bluenette  
couldn't hear Jaden that well.

"So, you're the prince of Domino City. The one always in trouble. I thought  
the guys were joking when they said that the king puts his children in jail.  
The cells for the misbehaved, but here you are as proof of his tyranny on  
people."

Jaden did nothing but glare as Giese bent and kissed Jesse on the lips, while kissing Jesse, Trapper looked in Jaden's direction while watching what the little brunette would do, after the kiss Giese stood up straight.

"Wait here a minute my little gem…I'll be back in a second, I promise!" Giese told Jesse while walking away, he returned a couple of minutes later holding a pair of handcuffs (Just by the way he got them off the unconscious guards.). Jesse looked at the handcuffs confused, Giese knew he wouldn't run away but still walked to Giese and put his hands in front of him. Giese wondered what Jesse was doing and then realised that Jesse could see the handcuffs, he smiled when he realised that Jesse was prepared to do anything to go back with him, but that was why he had picked up the handcuffs.

"Don't worry Jesse, these ain't for you, I know that I can trust you to follow me to the ends of the earth." Giese smiled when he saw Jesse's look of relief, which was quickly replaced with confusion again.

"Then who are they for, if not for me?" asked Jesse, although he already knew the answer considering Giese was looking in Jaden's direction. Giese slowly started walking towards Jaden's cell, when Giese motioned for Jesse to help him. Jesse reluctantly started towards Giese, he liked Jaden, and Jaden had been trying to help him before Giese arrived and even now. He thought that Jaden was brave, he had stood up to Giese and even complimented Jesse. Jesse suddenly remembered when he was with Giese for the first few months of isolation.

_**Flashback (this is before Jesse has Stockholm syndrome)**_

_**Jesse had had one of the handcuffs released from the bed, but because Jesse had constantly called out for help, Trapper had left the tape on his mouth to stop people from getting curious, the only time he took the tape off was when he allowed Jesse to the bathroom or to allow him his meals.**_

_**Jesse started when he heard the door to the bedroom opening, knowing that it was Trapper he tensed up. When Trapper did come into the room he staggered over to the bed and ripped the tape off Jesse's mouth. **_

"_**Now then my little gem, are you gonna do everything I say and make it easier for both of us or you still under the impression that you're not my pet!" slurred Trapper as he slipped under the covers of the bed and lay next to Jesse.**_

"_**Go to hell, you pervert!" shouted Jesse trying to put as much distance as he could between him and Trapper. Trapper looked at the boy as he struggled to put the distance between them; he grabbed Jesse around the waist and pulled him closer. **_

_**Jesse using his free hand smacked Trapper as hard as he could, but regretted it as soon as he did because Trapper pinned Jesse under him and lowered his lips to Jesse's ear…**_

"_**I'm gonna make you scream for that!"…**_

_**End of flashback**_

Giese noticed Jesse's spaced out look and decided to get the little price himself, opening the cell door he stalked over to where Jaden was. Jaden knowing what was going to happen threw a punch at Trapper, but his fist was caught before he could even hit Trapper. Trapper grabbed Jaden's wrist and threw him to the floor, where he was winded from the impact. Trapper cuffed Jaden's hands behind his back and dragged him up of the ground and out of the cell.

Axel who had been ignored since Trapper had come into the room started ramming the door of his cell trying to break free and help Jaden, sure the guy had lied to him, but Jaden had also had the courage to tell him the truth when he knew it could get him into even more trouble than he had ever been in, in his life. The door wouldn't budge and Axel knew he had no chance of rescuing Jaden, so he decided that maybe if he could get through to Jesse, Jaden might have a chance.

"Jesse snap out of it, can't you see that Jaden needs your help! He might be the son of a tyrant, but a child can't choose their parents." Axel pleaded trying to get through to Jesse. "Jesse, Jaden said he would defend you and he has…think about it…when Trapper called you weak, Jaden jumped to your defence and now I'm beginning to think that Trapper is right!"

Jaden meanwhile was struggling to get free of Trapper, but Trapper had a firm grip on him making it difficult to even move. Just as they got out of Jaden's cell, the reinforcements arrived with the king following close behind. Giese seeing this put Jaden in front of him to use as shield and a bargaining chip. Giese pulled out the knife he kept on his belt and placed it at Jaden's neck.

"Don't move or the little prince here will be a dead prince!" sneered Giese digging the edge of the knife in so that it drew blood, the king looked from Giese to Jaden and turned away and walked off.

Jaden looked down at the ground, not caring if the knife dug in more, he always suspected his father didn't care but now he had the proof. The look of disgust on his father's face before he walked out had said it all 'you got yourself into this mess you get yourself out'. Suddenly Jaden, Trapper and Jesse found themselves in a pile on the floor, Giese was the first to recover and stood up looked to Jaden and saw a look of pain and horror and some of it was mixed together. Jaden had a cut on the side of his neck from the knife and where it had dug into his skin, but Jesse on the other hand had the knife sticking into his stomach.

"Jesse…Jesse…JESSE!!!" but he wouldn't reply, as he had already lost conscious and was starting to lose his life…

**Dun Dun Dun…What's gonna happen…sorry it took so long to upload been having mock exams and having to stay in school till like 8:00pm so haven't had time to myself…but I will try and get the next chapter up ASAP.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bold Italic = flashback **_

_Italic = thinking_

**Chapter 5**

**Recovery**

The first thing Jesse became aware of when he woke up was that he had no idea where he was, he noticed that he was in a warm room and a comfortable bed and another thing was that he was not handcuffed to the bed. The next thing that he noticed was that he had a shooting pain in his chest and finally there was someone holding his hand. Jesse looked to the side of him and noticed a mess of orange and brown hair of a boy in a chair next to the bed he was on. _I wonder where I am, this isn't Trapper's place and who is this kid next to me. _As Jesse wondered these things, he didn't notice the door open and a young girl walk in.

"I beg your pardon sir, I…I'll leave." _This girl sounds terrified of me…but why should she be and why did she call me sir?_ All these thoughts went through Jesse's head. The girl bowed and went to go out before Jesse stopped her.

"Wait…what's going on here and where am I?" The girl froze but never answered Jesse's question, she turned around and looked at Jesse.

"I am Blair a servant of the Yuki's and this is their Palace!" Blair explained. Jesse wondered why he would be in the king's palace and in such a cosy room to top it all off. Jesse knew that the girl Blair wouldn't know why he was here…but maybe the boy next to him would. Slowly he started to shake the boy, but the boy continued to snooze, Jesse turned to Blair.

"How do I wake him up?" As soon as Jesse asked the question Blair looked at him with complete shock.

"We can't do that, he is Prince Jaden!" Blair said as loud as she dared so that she wouldn't wake the sleeping prince. Even though she was really quiet Jaden started to stir from his slumber, as soon as he opened his eyes he noticed that he wasn't holding Jesse's hand anymore. He looked up to see Jesse was awake and he also saw one of the new servants his father had brought in. As soon as he looked at the servant she looked away from him. _Why do they have to do that, I'm not like the others I like being able to talk to them and make friends with them._

"You don't have to look away from me when I look at you, I won't punish you." He told the girl softly hoping that she would look at him but it didn't work. "My name is Jaden, what's yours?" Jesse watched the interaction between the boy he now knew to be Jaden and Blair.

"B…Blair." She spoke so quietly that Jaden didn't what she had just said.

"What was that?" Jaden asked sincerely hoping that it would coax the girl to be a bit louder and to hear her name properly instead of it being mumbled.

"She said her name was Blair." Jesse answered for her knowing that she probably wouldn't speak any louder. "So, you're Prince Jade huh?" asked Jesse. Jaden looked at Jesse as if to ask what was wrong. "What?" asked Jesse at the look that Jaden gave him

"We've met before in the dungeon. I thought you were asleep and started talking to Axel but you weren't and then you panicked and said that you wanted to go back to Trapper…Jaden was about to continue when Jesse interrupted him.

"What? Why would I want to go near that pervert again…If you knew the things that he had done to me, then you would want him dead just the way I want to see him the next time I come across him!" shouted Jesse. Blair who had been left out of the conversation decided that now was her chance to leave but just as she went to turn the handle the door swung open and knocked her to the floor.

Both Jesse and Jaden looked to the door when it burst open, with it Yubel and Haou stepped through. Blair recovering from the incident with the door looked up at the newcomers and then to the floor, she knew how cruel the older Yuki siblings could be and didn't want to be one of their targets.

"So, sleeping beauty finally woke up did he? That's good because its been three days since we brought him up here and since then we haven't seen our dear sweet baby brother." Said Yubel in a condescending tone, Jesse looked to Jaden to find out who they were besides his brother and sister, only to find that Jaden's face had a look of pure hatred in them not at the Yuki siblings but to the man that had just appeared at the door.

"Jaden…I explicitly told you to come and get me when he awoke. That is another order you have disobeyed, disobey me again and you'll back in the dungeon." The King told his son as he walked into the room.

"Hold on! Jaden only just woke up and found me awake, so he probably would have come to tell you right away or sent Blair to tell you!" Jesse defended. The King looked at Jesse with anger in his eyes.

The king walked up to Jesse and went to slap him but before he could bring his hand down Jaden had grabbed his wrist stopping him from hitting Jesse. "Leave. Him. Alone! Jesse has been through enough without you adding to his ordeal." Jaden warned, Jesse looked at Jaden standing beside his father. _Why would he protect me I hardly know him!_

The king turned from Jesse and slapped Jaden across the face with his free hand, making Jaden let go of the other hand and nearly fall to the floor. If it hadn't been for Haou grabbing him he would have, but as soon as Haou got a better grip on Jaden, he pinned Jaden's arms behind his back and looked to his father,

"What should we do with him father, throw him in the dungeon for the rest of the day?" asked Haou, he was hoping that his father would say yes that way he could have his own fun with him before they reached the dungeon.

"No…Jaden's fiancée will be arriving soon and we need Jaden in top physical condition, not battered and bruised from your amusement!" Haou's face dropped like a stone, but then settled on the figure on the bed.

"What the other boy, what should we do with him?" Jesse knew he was being talked about and looked at Haou. Jaden had been silent and was co-operating in his brother's grip, but as soon as Haou had mentioned Jesse's name he had started struggling trying to get free of his brother's grip. Both Jesse and the king noticed the change in Jaden's behaviour.

"Well…well it seems J.J. has some feelings for the boy." (A/N: In this story Jaden is named after his father and that's why he calls him J.J. but only sometimes) _That's good to know!_ Thought the king as he watched his youngest son.

Jesse had a look of shock on his face to say the least, not since before he was kidnapped did anyone try to stand up for him. "Let him go, he hasn't done anything wrong…He's tried to help me for no reason and all you have done is make things worse!" yelled Jesse, the king not expecting the bluenette to yell at him turned to Jesse, grabbed his hair and pulled him out of the bed. Jesse winced as he felt the wound in his chest twang with pain as he was thrown to the floor next to Blair and Jaden was thrown to the floor in a similar fashion.

"Well seeing as you two are just grumpy from waking up, we'll leave you to let you think about what you have done." With that the king and the other Yuki siblings walked out and locked the door behind them. Trapping Jesse and Jaden, as well Blair in the room.

"Where were we before we were interrupted…Oh that's right you were telling me how you thought Trapper was a pervert and you would never act the way you did in the dungeon." Said Jaden as if nothing had happened, he turned to look at Jesse who had a look of shock upon his face.

"I can't believe you…you help people you don't know…you're nice to everyone and you don't act like the rest of your family. If I hadn't heard them call you brother and son then I would have just thought you were from a different world to them." Jesse said, Jaden looked at him and beamed a smile at him that said 'you can trust me' and for some reason unknown to Jesse he did trust Jaden even though they had only just met.

"Ya think? Thanks for saying so…that's the nicest thing anyone's said to me, well besides what Axel says and half the time I can't tell if he's complimenting me or just insulting me!" Jaden laughed at all the times Axel had called him weird or strange and then it reminded him that Axel was still in the dungeon, but not for very much longer. Even if he had to disobey his father and live out the remainder of his life in the dungeon he would release Axel and Jesse.

Blair who had watched the event in the room unfold finally spoke up. "I think the other guy is right, My Prince. You are unlike any of the Yuki's, you are kind and generous, and you selflessly put yourself in harm 's way just to protect other people. Up until then I didn't believe the rumours of your kindness but now I do, I am sorry for not believing them. Blair explained, though her voice was still quiet when she spoke but she was a little louder this time enough for Jaden to hear what she said.

"You know you don't have to be afraid of me I won't hurt you. Or you Jesse, I just want people to be happy in the kingdom. Only that will never happen as long as my father rules this place!" said Jaden miserably. Jesse just looked at Jaden and could see that he meant to help people and maybe just maybe he could help the kingdom become a better place.

Jesse shifted into a more comfortable seating position, but winced because the movement hurt his chest. Jaden seeing him wince remembered his injury.

"Here…we should get you on the bed and let that wound of yours heal." Jaden said concerned, with careful hands Jaden carefully lifted Jesse into his arms and carried him to the bed. "What happened to me…How did I get this wound in my chest?" asked Jesse.

Jaden looked at Jesse and could see that he really didn't know when he got the wound. "What's the last thing you remember and we'll go from there." Jaden said

"I remember being handcuffed to Trapper's bed, he'd come in drunk and he was going t…" Jesse couldn't finish the remainder of the sentence but he didn't have to everyone in the room knew what would have happened. "But this time was different"

_**Jesse stared at Trapper with hatred in his eyes, but the man was obviously pleased about something because he had come in with a smile upon his face**_

"_**Pleased about something?" asked Jesse sarcastically**_

"_**It's been exactly 4 months since I found you…" Trapper was going to continue when Jesse interrupted**_

"_**You mean kidnapped me!" Jesse corrected him, he was not a lost puppy that Trapper had found in the street and given a home. No. Trapper was cruel man with cruel intentions.**_

"_**Kidnapped…found there the same thing. But I thought since it was our 4 month anniversary we should celebrate and I have just the thing to celebrate with…but only with your permission." Said Trapper happily.**_

"_**As if I would…I don't like you and would never do anything you wanted!" shouted Jesse, he had found out that no matter how much he shouted no one would come. Trapper had lied when he said that the neighbours would hear him because there were none.**_

"_**Even if it meant that I gave up killing innocent boys!" argued Trapper, he looked to the boy and found that he the boy's attention. **__So selfless he would risk his own sanity just to help other people. __**"I will stop killing boys if you do one thing for me, BUT just because I said I wouldn't kill them doesn't mean I won't take them. What do you say?...I will give you some time to think about it!" and with that said Trapper left the room.**_

_**Jesse thought long and hard about what Trapper had said. **__Sure he would take them but that means they could be healed by going back to their families. Not like me I doubt anyone will find me.__** After those final thoughts he decided what he was going to do.**_

"_**TRAPPER! TRAPPER COME IN HERE…I'VE MADE MY DECISION!" Jesse shouted as loud as he could. Within seconds Trapper was at the door.**_

"_**Well what is your decision?" asked Trapper **_

"_**I'll do what you want…but you have to promise and keep it that you won't kill them!" **_

"_**I swear on my momma's grave that I'll keep my part of the bargain…and now for yours." With that Trapper left the room, leaving Jesse to wonder what his part of the deal was.**_

_**After a couple of minutes Trapper returned with a syringe in his hand already filled with a green liquid. Jesse looked to Trapper and then to the syringe. **_

"_**All you have to do is take this every week and I'll keep my part of the deal." Said Trapper as if it was the easiest thing in the world "what do you say?"**_

"_**I already said yes…just get it over with." Said Jesse, he prepared himself for the needle to be skin and when it did, he hissed. After it was done Jesse felt dizzy and blacked out.**_

"And that's all I remember…but there were times when I felt a dizzy feeling but don't remember anything after that."

"That would explain your behaviour down in the dungeon…you kept shouting that you wanted Trapper and then when he was gonna kill me you pushed him and somehow managed to land on the knife he had at my throat. That was when I made the guards bring you here and we had our best medic Bastion Misawa heal you.

"Well I can't say much but thanks" Jesse said sincerely

"I should be the one thanking you…you saved my life!" said Jaden he was about to continue talking to Jesse when the door opened again and Jaden's father entered the room and Blair took the chance to exit the room.

"Jaden your fiancée has arrived!"

**To be continued…**

**Well what do you think and I want your absolute honest opinions…**

**And I would like to thank animecat92 because I wouldn't have done the next chapter for a while…**

**One last thing I do apologise for the late updating I had Psychology exams and a lot of revision to do so I couldn't write the story…again I'm sorry plz forgive me… **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"I should be the one thanking you…you saved my life!" said Jaden he was about to continue talking to Jesse when the door opened again and Jaden's father entered the room and Blair took the chance to exit the room.

"Jaden your fiancée has arrived!"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Jaden walked the corridor to the throne room; he had been taken from Jesse's room to his own to be prepared for his fiancée. Now as he walked into the throne room and up to his father's throne, as he got closer to the throne he noticed there was a young girl sitting with his father, she had grey hair tied in a ponytail and was rather small.

The girl was talking happily with Jaden's father, _never a good sign. _Walking the rest of the way to the throne he stopped in behind the girl but in front of his father.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation father, is this my fiancée?" asked Jaden, already he disliked this girl…the feeling he got from her was that she didn't care for Jaden, but the power she got from being with him.

"Yes, I am…my name is Mindy." When she spoke it was with a tone of voice that told him he was right, she only cared for herself and no one else. "Will you give me a tour of the place?" Jaden looked to his father for approval, when his father nodded, they set off. "From what I hear. You are kind and generous…why is it you're not like the rest of your family?"

"I've been told I'm a lot like my mother…she was kind to everyone and so was my father, but when she died he became cold and hard towards the world." Explained Jaden. "Now…what do you wanna see next?"

"Well I was wondering if I could meet your friends." Jaden thought for a moment, but remembered that his father had told him to do whatever his fiancée wanted (within reason).

"Sure…but I don't have many friends."

"Why not?"

"Well…I'm the prince and therefore royalty can only befriend people of high social status." Jaden said thinking, he was wondering if Jesse considered Jaden as his friend.

"Stop spacing out so we can meet your friends!" bossed Mindy as she pulled him the rest of the way down the corridor. They ended up walking all the way to the guest wing of the castle, where would meet with Chazz. Chazz was the heir to the richest business in Domino City and therefore had to watch his father work, as one day he would have to do it.

As they approached, Chazz's father was leaving the room they were staying in, before he had closed the door completely he noticed Jaden and Mindy. "Aaaaah! Prince Yuki. I was going to make Chazz come with me but seeing as you're here to see him, I suppose he can have an hour…but tell him to meet me in the records room." Mr. Princeton kissed Mindy's hand and bowed to Jaden before allowing them entrance into the room and leaving.

It wasn't long before Chazz came into the room, he quickly his look of shock and replaced it with a glare. "What are you doing here, slacker?"

Mindy looked to Jaden, confused at the statement. "Slacker?"

"Chazz thinks that because I am the prince, I don't have to work to make sure that I keep my "power" and therefore I am a slacker." Explained Jaden. "Mindy, this is Chazz…Chazz, this is Mindy my fiancée. She wanted to meet my friends…so here we are!"

"Get lost…I don't need to be bothered by the likes of you, especially as I have work…" Chazz never finished his sentence as Mindy had slapped him in the face.

"What do you think you're doing?! Why did you slap him?!" asked Jaden angrily

"He was disrespecting you and you shout at me for defending you!" shouted Mindy

"He wasn't being disrespectful…it's the Princeton way, they're always like this!" shouted Jaden just as loud as Mindy.

"If you're gonna have a shouting contest…then get out!" Chazz complained as he pushed them out the door.

"Before you kick us out, you're father said to meet him in the records room in an hour." Jaden said as Chazz closed the door on him. Jaden looked to Mindy she looked ready to hit him, so he decided to leave. "I can't be with you right now…you can find your own way back!" Jaden shouted as he walked away from her.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

The king looked to the door when he heard it slam open and saw a very angry Mindy storm into the throne room and up to the throne.

"Lady Mindy, what happened…where is my son?"

"He got angry at me saying he said he didn't want to be near me and then he left me all alone." Cried Mindy with crocodile tears, the king thought for a moment trying to think where his son would have gone and realised where his son had gone.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Jesse was lying on the bed, staring out the window, it was a beautiful sunset and it felt both great and a threat. The first because he was finally free of Trapper, but the second because Trapper was still at large.

Jesse was enjoying the sunset when the door unlocked and a very angry Jaden stormed in, taking a seat at the end of the bed. Jaden jumped when he felt an arm on his shoulder, turning and jumping into a defensive stance making Jesse fall back and off the side of the bed. Jaden was immediately at his side helping him onto the bed.

"Jesse…I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you…are you Ok?"

"I'm fine Prince Yuki…I should be the one to apologise to you…I scared you and besides I'm not hurt."

"First off, please call me Jaden…and I wasn't scared, I thought you were Haou and why should you apologise…this is technically your room, so I should still apologise for barging in."

After getting over the little incident, Jesse decided to teach Jaden how to fight more effectively, it hadn't helped him against Trapper, but it could help Jaden with his siblings. Jesse laughed when Jaden tried to do a spin kick and ended up falling on the floor, Jesse gave his hand to help Jaden up, which he took but Jaden pulled Jesse onto him instead. Jesse saw Jaden's lips near his own and would have closed the distance had the door not opened and the king walked through.

The king yanked Jesse off of Jaden and pulled Jaden out of the room; it was at least an hour before Jaden came back but stayed as far away from Jesse as he could.

Prin…I mean Jaden. What happened?" Jesse asked as he neared Jaden.

"Stay back Anderson!" Jesse knew that from "Jaden" had said that it wasn't really Jaden.

"I know you're prince Haou…why are you pretending to be Jaden? Where is he?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out when Jaden comes back…IF he comes back, cos he might never want to see you again with the punishment he's going through and it's all because of you." Smirked Haou as he walked out the room.

The sun had set completely when the door opened again, this time the king walked in. he looked at Jesse for a moment before clicking his fingers, two guards brought Jaden in and placed him on the bed. He had bruises on his face and from what Jesse could see Jaden was unconscious.

"Hope you enjoy you're last night together because tomorrow you go home." Explained the king as he walked out the room with the two guards.

It took quite a while before Jaden woke up, sitting up he looked around the room. Jaden saw Jesse sitting next to the bed. Jesse noticed that Jaden was awake and moved closer to see if Jaden was feeling better, however, Jaden moved away from Jesse.

"Jaden…what's wrong? What happened to you?" asked Jesse with genuine concern for him and how he had been punished. While Jaden had been unconscious had checked to see what other injuries he might have had.

_Forgive me for this Jesse…I just can't let my family hurt you_. "Jesse stay away from me, you're nothing but a nuisance …I wish I had never met you!" shouted Jaden, he hated saying those things to Jesse but he needed to do it to save Jesse. Jaden walked to the door, which was unlocked when Jaden knocked on it, before leaving Jaden turned round to face Jesse. "My friends in the police will protect you until Trapper is caught…now do me a favour and never return to this castle again!" And with that Jaden left Jesse alone in the room.

**To Be Continued…**

**So what do you think…sorry it took so long but I had writers block…but now its gone and I've got lots of ideas buzzing around in my head…**

**So stay tuned…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Three days had passed since Jesse had come home, his sister and grandfather had been thrilled to find him alive but at the same time they had worried that he would continue to live the events that had happened with Trapper.

"Jesse, please…try to eat just a little of your breakfast." Emerald pleaded to his grandson, in truth Jesse had felt guilty about what had happened to Jaden because he felt it was his fault and apparently Jaden blamed him too. Jaden had been true to his word though and as Jesse looked out of his window he saw the surveillance car watching his house.

"I'm going to take some coffee and breakfast out to the officers watching the house." It had become a daily chore for Jesse to take something out to the officers as they would be there all night watching his house without ever leaving it.

"OK, but afterwards I want you to eat some food."

"Alright gramps. I'll have something in a minute." And with that Jesse grabbed the canister of freshly made coffee and a few pieces of toast to the car. "Here ya go…something to warm ya'll up!"

"Jesse we've told you already stop bringing things out to us…you'll blow our cover!" growled Inspector Truesdale but took the coffee and toast none the less.

"I don't think it really matters about your cover…I mean all you're doing is watching me, so naturally everyone on the street already knows why you're here." Explained Jesse smiling as he knew what he had just said was the wrong thing to say.

"Sir, I think we should tell him." Said Alexis in the passenger seat, she was smiling at Jesse trying to make him feel better, but knew this news was going to make him feel worse. Jesse looked confused as Alexis handed Inspector Truesdale a small envelope.

"This is a wedding invitation to the Yuki wedding. Haou and Yubel ordered us to give it to you, so here." Explained Inspector Truesdale, Jesse took the envelope from him with a frown upon his face and walked back to his house without another word.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Jaden sat in the throne room waiting for his fiancée; they had been going over the plans for the wedding, what they wanted, where it was going to be and who was going to come to the wedding. Jaden hoped that Jesse was doing ok and settling back into his old life, Jaden had sent Zane and Alexis to watch over Jesse as they were the only ones he trusted the most and they were the best at their jobs. After all they had found one of Trapper's hideouts and they had found Jesse alive.

It was while Jaden was thinking about Jesse that Mindy came into the room through a side door, Jaden felt her presence behind him and turned to see her smiling at him holding a cardboard box.

"Hey sweetie pie, you ready?" asked Mindy cheerfully as she could

"Yeah, I suppose." Replied Jaden dully, he hated everything about Mindy and wondered why he was even going through this ordeal.

"What's with the long face hubby, you've been like this for three days now and I for one am sick of it!" Grumped Mindy, which meant to Jaden that if he didn't start being happy, Mindy would tell his father and his father would hurt Jesse.

"I'm just nervous about getting married. I mean this is a big thing for me." Lied Jaden.

"Ok then, well what do you think about red for you?" asked Mindy pulling out a red tie from the box that she had been holding. "I think red suits you."

"Pick whatever you want…I'm not feeling well so I'm gonna go to my room." Jaden said walking out of the room. Mindy looked at the door that Jaden had just left and smiled, soon her plan would be complete.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Jesse locked the door to his room and looked down at the invitation to the royal Yuki wedding, he was wondering whether or not if he should open the envelope, going against his better judgement he opened it. Inside was the invitation and a letter, tossing the invitation on the bed, Jesse read the letter.

_**Dear Jesse,**_

_**We know our brother said some awful things to you and therefore we think that you should go to the wedding, to make sure that you know how he feels. So here's an invitation to his wedding.**_

_**Love Haou and Yubel.**_

After Jesse finished reading the letter, he crushed it into a ball and threw it into the bin by his desk. Jaden had said he never wanted to see him again and that was how it was going to be. Picking up the invitation he threw that into the bin as well, putting on some pyjamas and getting into bed, Jesse fell asleep.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Syrus was placing the books in the correct order on the shelves of the library, he liked the library, it was quiet and the older Yuki siblings never entered there, meaning that he was safe from them. The last person he expected to find in this place was the youngest Yuki sibling, but here he was searching the isles of books and grabbing some of them.

"Prince Jaden, what are you doing here?" asked Syrus nervously, the servant girl Blair had come to library a while ago and told him that she had met all of the Yuki's and how the rumours of Prince Jaden's kindness were no rumours and were actually true.

"I'm looking for a book that will help me with a problem I have." explained Jaden, practically ignoring Syrus all together.

"If you tell me your problem, I may be able to help you pick a book to solve your problem." Said Syrus trying to be as helpful as possible.

"My fiancée is going to try and kill me after we're married so that she can steal my kingdom." Snarled Jaden. "And I only have 2 ½ days to find a way to save my life."

"Wh…What?!" asked Syrus incredulously.

"I heard my fiancée talking to someone and she's going to kill me after we're married so that she can have the kingdom to herself. The funny thing is though; I've heard the voice of the other person before…only I don't know where."

"Why don't you tell the king?"

"My father won't believe me, I am his screw up kid who is always in trouble, if I tell him my fiancée is trying to kill me, he will think that I'm just trying to get out of the wedding!" explained Jaden.

"Well then Prince Jaden we will have to find something to help you with this problem, our best bet is to try the city records and laws." Syrus walked through the isles and finally came to a stop by the books that they would need.

"I'm sorry _we_?"

"Yes, we…I'm going to help you!" after getting some books, Jaden set about looking through them, Syrus on the other hand hesitated. "Prince Jaden…"

"Jaden."

"Huh?"

"Just call me Jaden, I don't like being called Prince Jaden."

"Yes, sorry. Excuse me for a second while I see if I can find any more books in the back that might be of relevance." Syrus walked into the back office of the library and used the phone in there to call his brother. After waiting a minute the phone on the other end was finally answered.

"_Truesdale."_

"Hey bro, can we talk a sec?" asked Syrus nervously. Zane had always been distant when it came to his younger brother, but always helped him when he needed it.

"_Syrus, I'm on duty, can't this wait?"_

"No it can't. Prince Jaden's fiancée is going to try and kill him. Is there anything you can think of that can stop the wedding from happening?" Syrus was afraid that there would be nothing that Zane could do and that they wouldn't be able to save the prince, but apparently Zane had a plan.

"_Yes, there is one way we can stop it but he'll need convincing. Syrus you look for a different way as well and if you can't then we'll use our plan." _

"Ok…I will and Zane…thanks."

"_I'll expect a call on the morning of the wedding, so you can tell me if you've found anything. If you haven't or I don't get a call from you then I will put our plan into action." _ Without another word Zane hung up, leaving Syrus to go back to the prince, he wouldn't tell the prince of his brother's plan and that way he could get the prince to work hard.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Jesse heard his grandfather calling him from downstairs to come down as he had guests. Walking downstairs Jesse came face to face with Zane and his partner Alexis.

"What's going on? Why are you here?!" asked Jesse shocked

"Jesse, we need to talk to you…_alone._" Zane eyed Jesse's grandfather suspiciously

"I trust my grandfather, whatever you've got to say to me, you can say to him."

"It's about J.J." explained Zane, knowing that Jesse would get the reference.

"Gramps…could you excused us for little while." Said Jesse understanding what Zane needed to talk about…and it needed to be discussed between just the three of them.

"Of course, I'll be upstairs if you need me." After Emerald went upstairs, Zane sat down at the table waiting for both Alexis and Jesse to join him.

"What's happened to Jaden?" asked Jesse with genuine concern

"I got a call from someone in the castle; they said that Jaden's fiancée plans to kill him after they're married so that she can have the throne to herself."

"Ok that's bad…but what's that got to do with me? Last time I was at the castle he wished he'd never met me." Explained Jesse

"He only said that to protect you and your family." Responded Alexis. "His family threatened to have you arrested and executed if he didn't go through with the wedding and leave you alone."

"Why would he do that for me…I barely know him!"

"He won't admit it out loud because of his family, but he loves you. Anyone who knows him as a friend can see it." Explained Alexis

"Ok…backup, he loves me?" After about five minutes Jesse finally understood, with that they needed to come up with a plan to get into the wedding. "Hold on I might have just the thing." Leaving the kitchen, within seconds Jesse returned with an envelope in his hand. "Haou and Yubel gave me this remember. It's an invitation to the wedding."

Alexis smiled; the Yuki siblings had inadvertently helped Jesse without realizing it. By giving him the invitation they had allowed him free access to the wedding. "This could work, but you're the last resort Jesse, if Jaden can't find a way out of the engagement, then we'll call on you. Understand?"

"Got it, you can count on me."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Jaden Jolted awake with a start, he had been at this for days and finally the day of the wedding had arrived. Sighing he looked over the table to see that Syrus was asleep on the book that he had been reading. Something about the book caught his eye and carefully as he could he pulled it from under Syrus, the book itself wasn't that important, it was the cover of the book that caught Jaden's eye. The front cover was unusually thicker than the back. Pulling at the bindings he found a small sheet of paper and a small necklace.

The paper caught Jaden's eye as it was addressed to him, carefully he unfolded it and read what it said.

_**My dearest Jaden,**_

_**I know that by the time you read this letter you will be in the library with the younger Truesdale trying to find a way out the wedding you are about to have. Well I may not have been there when you really needed me, but I wrote this letter to tell you to go to it. Do not worry about getting married, everything will turn out fine and should your father try anything I will help. You may not understand now but you will soon.**_

_**You have inherited more than just my kindness Jaden, you have inherited my special gift as well, but it will only work when the person you love, loves you back. Always stay the way you are now, the way I will always remember you.**_

_**Your Mother.**_

_**P.S. The locket is a gift that will help everything come to light. Never give up hope and everything will work out.**_

Jaden looked from the letter to the locket he couldn't understand what its significance was but placed it around his neck to keep it safe. He wondered how his mother could know the things that were happening even though she was dead, but stopped when he saw the time. He needed to go to his room and prepare for the wedding; he just hoped what his mother had said was true and that everything would work out. Taking the letter with Jaden left the library, leaving Syrus to sleep.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Jaden had just finished getting changed into his suit when Haou came into his room, looking frustrated.

"Where were you last night, you didn't show up for dinner and dad was really angry about it."

"I figured Mindy was down there as well and its bad luck to see her the night before." Lied Jaden, the truth was, he knew Mindy was not going to be there and he couldn't stand dinner with just his siblings and father.

"You dunce, she was at the opposite end of the castle." Taunted Haou

"Yeah, well. What do you want anyway?"

"I'm here to escort you to the wedding, make sure you don't get cold feet." Meaning Haou could forcefully march him down the isle if he had to.

"Whatever…I'm ready." Jaden carefully checked that the locket was safe around his neck before leaving the room with his brother. _I hope you're right about this mother._

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Jaden Yuki Junior and Mindy Rider." (A/N: didn't actually know Mindy's surname, so I made it up. If anyone does know please tell me so I can change it).

Jaden looked at Mindy she was wearing a nice white dress (A/N: let your imagination do its thing 'cos I don't know what the dress should look like so go nuts!) with her hair down and a white rose hairclip attached. She was smiling and Jaden knew it was because she thought he was going to die in a few short hours and the way things were going Jaden was thinking the same way.

"_Do not worry my dear Jaden, everything is fitting into place." _Came a voice from inside Jaden. Jaden knew that the voice belonged to his mother and therefore was no longer worried as her voice seemed to calm him down.

"Is there anyone here, who wishes to object to this marriage?" everything was silent, so the priest took it as sign to continue. "We will now continue with the ceremony."

"STOP!" Everyone turned to look where the voice had come from

"_I told you everything would be fine."_ Jaden turned towards the end of the isle was Jesse, Zane, Alexis and Axel. But Jaden was only focused on Jesse and remembering what his family had threatened to do to him and his family.

"Jesse get out of here, you're not welcome!" shouted Jaden, hoping Jesse would leave and that way his family would be safe. Jesse seemed too scared to move but a push from Zane told him to continue and tell Jaden the truth.

"Jaden I know what happened and why you're being like this but I can take care of myself and so can my family, besides you're the one in more danger not me." Jesse said while walking down the isle, people had moved to stop him but Axel had stopped them. "Jaden I came here to stop you from making a big mistake and if I let you go through with this, I would never forgive myself." By this point Mindy had disappeared and Jesse was at the top of the stairs, standing in front of Jaden. "What I'm trying to say is that…I love you!"

"I love you too"

"Jaden! You cannot love this boy! He is not of noble blood." Roared the king.

"_Jaden lend me your body and your strength, so that I can put right what has gone wrong." Asked Jaden's mother_

"Ok" was Jaden's response to her. Closing his eyes he allowed the warm light that was emanating from his chest to take him over. The light grew bright and when it faded Jaden was surrounded with an aura of a woman (A/N: The shape looks like a woman.) and when he opened his eyes, they were a brilliant sky blue. _"Jay, when we were young you told me that it didn't matter that we were from different class backgrounds as long as we loved each other, nothing else mattered."_

"Aleena? Is that really you?"

"_Yes... Jaden has temporarily allowed me use his body to speak to you."_

"How is this possible?"

"_I once told you about my family's gifts, Jaden has those gifts as well. But that is not important, what is important is that you realise what you have done wrong. Not only with our family but with the kingdom as well."_

"I don't understand."

"_You have treated our youngest son unfairly, even though he has been the one that is right these many years and yet you praise our other children when they bullied and beat Jaden up." _Haou and Yubel fidgeted uncomfortably when they were spoken about._ "And now you are making him marry someone he does not love, who was going to kill him."_

"What are you talking about?"

"Mindy was planning to kill Jaden tonight after they were married so that she could have the throne to herself." Explained Jesse, he was shocked about Jaden's gift but he still loved Jaden no matter what happened.

The king looked at Jesse completely shocked, he believed that the one possessing Jaden was his late wife as he/she had said things that only he had told Aleena. "How would you know about this before me?"

"Jaden thought you wouldn't believe him if he told you because he believed you would think he was trying to get out the wedding." Explained Alexis

"_You see because of your cruelty Jaden felt there was no one in his family he could talk to."_

The king fell to his knees with tears in his eyes, he realised what was being said was true. "What can I do to set things right?"

"_Be kind, like you were when I fell in love with you and restore the old laws and things will slowly return to the way they once were. I must depart, but take care my love and know that I will love you always." _ The aura started to fade but Jesse needed to know one more thing before the queen departed permanently.

"Wait, before you go can I ask a few questions?"

"_Of course."_

"You said that Jaden had inherited your gifts, do…did you see the future?"

"_Yes, I saw today and the events that were to take place that is why I left Jaden a letter to keep the locket with him."_

"Your essence is in the locket."

"_You're a smart young man, yes and that is why Jaden needed to keep it close."_

"You said Jaden inherited your **gifts**, does that mean Jaden has more than one gift?" Aleena smiled, she could see why Jaden had fallen for Jesse, he was just like himself and there were special qualities to him that Jaden didn't have.

"_Yes, but hopefully they will never need to be used again. Now I must leave before the strain becomes too much for Jaden to handle."_ The aura became so bright that everyone had to turn away from it, when it had dimmed Jaden stood there wobbling about to fall. Jesse rushed to his side and gently eased him to the floor with the king just behind them. Jaden opened his to find Jesse staring at him with a worried look on his face.

"Jess, can you stop squeezing me so hard, I can't breathe."

"Sorry…I'm just glad you're ok."

"As am I. Jaden I am so sorry for the way I've treated you all these years, can you forgive a blind fool, even though he doesn't deserve it."

"Of course."

"Thank you, my son. And you Jesse Anderson."

"Yes?" asked Jesse slightly worried as to what the king was about to say to him.

"Make sure you look after my son." Jaden smiled, he could feel Jesse relax and realised that his father really had changed.

"Jesse?"

"What is it Jay?"

"I love you and was wondering if you would come live with me in the castle. Your family would be welcome as well, right dad?"

"Of course, if this boy makes you happy then he can stay."

"Thanks, Sir. I don't know about my family, but I know I'll definitely live here." All of the guests that had at the wedding had now left, thanks to Axel and Zane. So therefore when they heard clapping everyone turned to see who it was.

"That's sweet and all, but Jesse belongs to me and he's coming home with me whether you like it or not." The voice belong to none other than Giese Trapper!

To be continued…

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

**Wasn't sure about the whole ghost thing, but then I thought what the hell! I was gonna end it where Jesse shouted stop, but then the idea juices started flowing and I found I couldn't stop typing.**

**As you can tell the story is nearing its end and it should only be one or two chapters more…**

**So what did you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Trapper grinned as everyone turned to look at him, they were shocked to say the least, and most of them had a look of shock and/or anger on their faces. Giese looked directly at Jesse to see that he had a look of fear on his face.

"Time to come home, Jesse."

"Jesse is home!" snarled Jaden trying to stand up, but the recent events had left him drained and he fell back into Jesse's trembling arms. The King saw how Jesse was trembling and realized he wasn't going to move any time soon and seeing as how Jaden wasn't able to stand, he decided that he would protect them both.

"To get to the boy, you will have to go through me!" shouted the King as charged towards Trapper. Trapper's hands instinctively went to his waist as he pulled his 9mm from its holster, taking aim he fired at the charging King.

The shot could be heard throughout the castle as the King fell to the ground clutching his wounded shoulder, he looked up as Trapper's gun was placed in his face.

"Nice try but I came prepared." Smirked Trapper, looking towards the door as Alexis, Zane and Axel came running in, Zane and Alexis both went to reach for their guns. "Put the guns down, otherwise you'll be looking for a new ruler!" ordered Trapper as he kept his gun trained on the king but slowly made his way towards Jesse and Jaden.

"Stop! You won't hurt our brother or his boyfriend, not while we're around!" despite the fact that they were in serious trouble both Jesse and Jaden blushed at the comment that Yubel had just made and the way that she and Haou were defending them both. Trapper smirked at their bravery.

"Very Brave I'm shaking, but you see if you don't move out of the way, I'm going to shoot both between the eyes!" Haou and Yubel looked to one another before collapsing into a dead faint, leaving no one in Trapper's path.

Jesse slowly and shakily moved Jaden so that he was now in front of Jaden to protect him; Jaden was trying hard to gather any energy he had so that he could try something, anything to make Jesse see that he would be there with him until the end.

"Jess…It'll be fine, we'll think of something." Jaden grunted out, all his energy was leaving him and he was trying so hard not to pass out.

Trapper by now had reached the stairs of the isle. "Jesse the game's over, time to come home." Said Giese in a horrible child-like voice.

"Answer me this Trapper…How did you know I was here?" asked Jesse

"My daughter told me of course." Trapper said as if it were nothing. The King was slowly and stealthily rising to his feet, making sure Trapper didn't hear him he made his way over to them.

"Your daughter?" Jesse saw that the king was getting close to trapper, so he fixed his eyes on Trapper, so that he wouldn't notice. "Why would your daughter do something like that?"

Trapper didn't answer his question because at that moment the King grabbed him and turned him to face Alexis and Zane. "Jaden I'm sorry." Was all he said before nodding to the officers, knowing that they could never disobey an order from their king shot Trapper, all the while Jaden struggled to get free of Jesse's grip, trying to stop his father from being killed.

Everyone watched in silence as Trapper was blown off his feet from the impact of the bullets, taking the King along with him. Jesse held Jaden close to him as Jaden sobbed loudly, Axel and Alexis were the first to get to where the king lay with Trapper above him. It was clear to see that Trapper was dead, but as they removed his body off of the king's, the king moaned. Zane was the first to react and ordered Axel to help carry the king to the medics lab in the castle while he took care of Trapper's body. Alexis was reviving the Yuki siblings because she knew that Jaden and Jesse needed time to talk and that they wouldn't get the chance later on.

Jesse smiled his thanks to Alexis as she gave up trying to revive them and just decided that she would just drag them out, she smiled back as she left the area. Jesse looked down to Jaden and noticed that he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Jesse, I'm sorry for everything I said to you before you left the castle." Jaden slurred as he tried to stay awake.

"It's Ok Jay, I understand why you did it and I just wanted to say that I forgive you and I love you."

Jaden smiled and leaned up towards Jesse as best he could, Jesse saw this and closed the gap Jaden was trying to cover and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too." For the first time since his mother died, Jaden was truly happy and nothing was going to split him and Jesse up ever again.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

**Bet you think that's it for the story…Guess again there are still some things to do!**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

3 MONTHS LATER…

Jesse and Jaden had just finished visiting Jaden's father in the hospital, he was making a good recovery and soon would be allowed out. They had been talking about what Jaden planned to do now, his father had asked…yes asked if he wanted to take the throne. Jaden had refused and said that he was not ready for the throne, he would accept it when he was older and until then they were stuck with him.

His father although hospitalized had passed new/old laws and slowly the city was beginning to return to a peaceful society that everyone wanted to visit. Haou and Yubel had left the castle and were travelling the world to find allies, Jaden had received a letter off them recently saying they were in Egypt visiting a king by the name of Atem Yami (A/N: Sorry, couldn't resist) and that he was very interested in being allies. They said that he would send a negotiator by the name of Yugi (A/N: Again, couldn't resist) to create a bridge between their countries.

They approached their respective rooms and Jaden turned to Jesse. "Jess…I was wondering…if you wanted to that is…" Jaden was turning red with nervousness.

"Are you trying to invite me to stay in your room, tonight?" asked Jesse trying to help Jaden with his stuttering.

"Well yes, but not just tonight. I mean…would you like to move in my room?" Jesse smile and walked towards Jaden.

"Yes Jaden, I would love to move into your room." Jaden smiled as Jesse put his arm around him. "You go on ahead, there's something I need to get first and then I'll meet you in there." Jaden nodded and headed to his room, while Jesse went to his.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Jaden entered his room without closing it, so when it slammed shut and locked he turned expecting to see Jesse there, but what he didn't expect to find was an angry Mindy holding the key.

"Hey Hubby, how's daddy dearest doing?" she spat with venom in her voice

"Mindy, what are you doing here?" Jaden asked backing away from her to keep as much distance as possible from her.

"I'm here to take back what's mine." She snarled heading straight towards Jaden

"You can't have the kingdom, I'm not even king." Jaden was scared, Mindy was heading towards him and he had a feeling that she was going to try and kill him.

Mindy had closed the distance between them and was reaching into her jacket when they both heard a knock at the door, Jaden was going to scream for help but Mindy placed her hand over his mouth.

"Jay, are you in here?" came Jesse's voice, Jaden stiffened when Mindy put her lips close to his ear.

"One sound out of you and I will kill him before he knows what's happened." She whispered, she didn't expect to hear a click as the door was unlocked.

"Jaden, I used to spare key and I'm coming in." Jesse walked in the room as Mindy raced across the room and pulled Jesse in and pushed him to the floor. "Well this is a surprise, daddy's pet is living here in the castle with Prince Charming."

Jaden ran to Jesse's side and knelt by him. "What are you talking about? What do you mean "daddy's pet"?"

"Oh silly me, Jesse knows my father well. Especially after the year they spent together." Both Jaden and Jesse froze…had they heard right…was Mindy actually Trapper's daughter? "Of course you had to go and ruin everything by being weak and getting caught…if you hadn't all of us could have been happy!" she screamed

"Jaden would have never been happy with you even if I hadn't come into the picture." Retorted Jesse, by now they could all hear footsteps heading towards the room. Mindy saw that there was a balcony and ran straight for it before either Jaden or Jesse could stop her, she jumped.

Axel and two guards ran into the room in time to see Mindy jump, knowing that she wouldn't survive the fall, he turned to his subordinates. "You two go and put the body in the morgue." He ordered before turning back to Jesse and Jaden. "You guys alright?"

"Yea we're fine…a little shaken up but we're good. How did you know that we were in trouble?" asked Jaden

"Jesse, he heard your door slam and figured something was wrong he called us and then acted as bait…well since you guys are ok I'm gonna get back to my duties."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Later that night Jesse and Jaden were lying on the bed next to one another with their arms wrapped around the other, it was then that Jaden remembered that Jesse had gone to get something from his room, curious as to find out what it was he turned to Jesse.

"Hey Jess, what did you get from your room before?"

"Oh that." Jesse smiled as he sat up on the bed. "Well Jay I was wondering if you would marry me." Jesse explained as he pulled out a small box.

"Of course I will, I love you!" exclaimed Jaden happily

"I love you too he said as he placed the ring on Jaden's finger. He leaned down and kissed Jaden passionately before lying back down, enjoying the new life he was about to have with his husband-to-be.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

**That's the end of another story… also I'd like to point out a few things before its complete.**

**Mindy was Trapper's daughter in this, cos it went with the story.**

**Axel became Jaden's head of security**

**I think that's it but if there is anything you don't understand let me know and I'll help you as best I can.**


End file.
